Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5n-1-n-12}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5n - n} {-1 - 12}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-6n} {-1 - 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6n} {-13}$ The simplified expression is $-6n-13$